Mind control (Red Alert)
Mind control is a process in which a psionically active entity remote-controls a biological being. This technique was used extensively by Yuri and the Psychic Corps during the Third World War, as well as his renegade army during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Deployment History Third World War Prior to the Third World War, the Soviet psychic Yuri led the Soviet Union's development of mind control technology. Psi-Corps troopers were allotted to Soviet Commanders and large psychic beacons were placed across the United States to pacify military resistance. Upon the Allied victory, Yuri revealed the full extent of his plans; a global network of Psychic Dominators that would ensure his control of every person in the world. A preemptive airstrike called by President Dugan delayed this; and the disaster was averted via time-travel. Both infantry and vehicle crews were brought to psychic manipulation; though there were limits. For instance, Yuri Clones could only control a single unit at a time. Mastermind tanks would begin to overheat and suffer damage if they established control over too many units. Psychic Towers could control up to three units at a time. Robotic units, such as the Robot Tank or Terror drone, were immune to mental tampering, as they did not have organic minds. Some units, such as Tanya and Boris had gone through extensive training that made their minds impossible to influence. Attack dogs were unable to be controlled, as well, due to their minds being incompatible with psionic influence. Additionally allied spies cannot sneak past anything that can mind control units. After their experiences with Yuri, the Soviets decided not to use Mind control technology ever again, though they were unable to as all research concerning it was stolen by Yuri and later destroyed by the Allies. With Yuri out of the picture, there were no mind control effects to be reported during the Post-war Crisis. Alternative Fate The Soviets were largely successful in their crusade against the Allied Forces. Some of their successes were due to their psychic technology. However, Yuri and majority of the Psychic Corps eventually tuned against the Soviet Union and attempted to overthrow the Soviet Commander. Despite the fact that Yuri could see inside the Commander's mind , Yuri was still no match and was brutally killed. However, there was still a portion of the Psychic Corps that were loyal to the Soviet Union. On their final assault on the Allies, the Soviets used the remainder of the Psychic Corps and the other psychic technology they possessed and ultimately won the battle. However, it was revealed that Yuri had somehow survived... War of the Three Powers It was later discovered that the Empire of the Rising Sun possessed schematics for Mind control technology. They experimented upon Yuriko Omega, but due to its potential danger, after seeing the damage done by her upon her escape from the Shiro Sanitarium Yuriko was given a psychic dampener to suppress her mind control abilities. All subsequent Yuriko clones also had their abilities repressed. All technology regarding mind control was lost to the Empire upon the destruction of the Sanitarium at the hands of Yuriko, post war. Additional information * Yuri mind controlled Jerry Boyd to prevent him from turning his key on a nuclear missile silo. He went on to pull a pistol on his ally, preventing him from intervening when the missile exploded in the silo and killed them both. * Dugan and Carville were temporary mind controlled under the Psychic beacon in Washington until it was destroyed. * In New York, a Psychic beacon was established at the World Trade Center after the Commander had captured a Battle Lab to Mind control the whole city. * The Psychic Amplifier almost mind-controlled the entirety of North America into mindless slaves of the Soviet Union. Fortunately it was destroyed before it could be used. * A Psychic beacon was used by General Vladimir on Washington DC and Yuri used one to control the city of St. Louis. * Dugan was mind controlled by some Psi-corps troopers in an attempt to capture the United States of America without intervention. * Yuri's Psi-Corps troopers mind-controlled Soviet forces on the ground to prevent them from destroying the Kremlin. They were also used against the Allied garrison in Alaska during Operation: Polar Storm. * The Psychic Dominator was the key target to be destroyed by either the Soviets under Boris or the Allies under Special Agent Tanya at the start of the second iteration of the Third World War. * Yuri's Psychic Dominators and Mind control were used at several locations including London, Transylvania, Antarctica, Egypt and Hollywood. * Psychic beacons in the Soviet campaign mind controlled a friendly garrison and the Allied Forces in both Transylvania and London. * Eva Lee, the intelligence officer of the Allied Forces was mind controlled prior to Battle of London, but was released from it when Carville orders to blow the satellite Yuri is using to transmit his brainwave. * Yuriko Omega can use mind control in her campaign in the Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising. She used this ability on a few of Shimada's units at the Shiro Sanitarium and on Sergei with his prisoners from Cherdenko and Krukov's Failed Escape Attempt in rioting at an Allied detention camp in Guam. Known units and buildings to have used mind control Red Alert 2 * Psi-Corps trooper * Yuri Prime * Psychic beacon * Psychic amplifier * Psi commando Yuri's Revenge * Yuri Clone * Yuri Prime * Mastermind * Psychic Tower * Psychic Dominator Red Alert 3: Uprising * Yuriko Omega (mini-campaign only) Category:Special Ability Category:Red Alert science and technology Category:Detectors